


Maxed Out. (Beginning of Chapter 2)

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [15]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Chapter 2 is going to be VERY short, and not much violence will be had, I know, I know devastating, but just buckle up, Chapter 3 will be chalk full of it!
Series: Only A Few Months [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425





	Maxed Out. (Beginning of Chapter 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is going to be VERY short, and not much violence will be had, I know, I know devastating, but just buckle up, Chapter 3 will be chalk full of it!

" Stan! Stan! I got the scholarship!"

" What?! No way! How did I not get it?"

" No idea but I got it! Oh joy!"

" I...?! No way dude! What am I going to do?!"

" It's sad though, I don't even want it!"

That was, like, 4 years ago. I hate him, I hate him so much I could rip him to shreds.

Hey, I'm Stan Marsh, my friend said that if I write more it'll make me feel better about my shitty life, I don't see it though. Whatever man, I don't care. 

As you might have read, my life is pretty shit. I kinda' just said that. I have no money and I only have about 3 people I can rely on. It all went to Hell because of one douche bag decided he'd be better at the only thing I care about, and win my whole future, then just throw it away! And y'know something?! He acts like he's SO much better than everyone! Well I'll tell you something, he isn't! He's some delusional idiot! I hate him! He deserves nothing, which is why I'm going to kill him. Honestly prison is better than being kicked out of my ex-wife's house. I'm homeless anyways, prison would be like, 100 times better.

I Have a small problem though, he just won't die, and he always has his buddies around, ALWAYS, I've tried so many times! It would be so easy if I could get a gun, but the one time I did get one I couldn't find him! Then my so highly acclaimed ex-wife took it... Besides that, I have killed, some rat looking man, at least I think he's dead, I shot him and he survived, must be some sort of saint to live through that.  
Anyways, let's start advancing with my life, now that you know a good portion of whats happening in it at the moment. Starting today.

\------------------

" I don't think you're hopeless, not at all man, you just need a kick in your life, like I dunno'...." He rolls his eyes over to me, he has that ' I'm about to try and convince you to do something you've already rejected' look on his face.

" If you tell me to go back to school, I'll choke you to death dude, don't even start with me." I grind my teeth and scold him. That's Kyle, my best friend for a long time. He's a great guy who probably got to attached to me when we were young, and now he can't let me go. A shame really, for him at least, I'd be dead without him. He's so kind, and so successful, a head police officer, he's like really young too, 26, he amazes me.

" Oh, I am so about to lecture you." He laughs and takes another sip of his beer. " You sir, could make a living if you back to school, I'll even pay for it! Try and say no-"

" No! Kyle, I love you man, but I don't want to be an old man in collage, again. Plus I have kids to take care of man! I don't want to embarrass them by having a dad still in school, I'm almost 30!" Not to mention I hated school, and people, and aging....

" Stan, you have one kid, you're 27, and you embarrass her enough by not having a house and crashing at my place everyday, though she is nice."

" That's her mom's fault."


End file.
